


The Birds and the Birds

by WotanAnubis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, magic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Estelle and Rita have sexual intercourse for the purpose of procreation.





	The Birds and the Birds

Estelle looked herself over in the mirror and found what she saw... acceptable. She wore fine white stockings held in place by a garter belt of white lace and a pair of elbow-length gloves also made of frilly white lace. And nothing else.

The effect was curiously pleasing. She was obviously wearing clothes, and very elegant clothes at that, while also being very much naked. Actually, she seemed even more naked now than she would have been if she hadn't been wearing anything at all. Somehow the stockings and the gloves drew particular attention to all the clothes she wasn't wearing.

Estelle had considered putting on a pair of panties and a bra. White and lacy and elegant, of course, to fit in with the rest of the ensemble. After all, this was a momentous occasion and she should dress for it. In the end, she'd decided against it. It wouldn't have made much sense.

She turned this way and that, looking over her mostly naked body in the mirror from every angle she could manage. She looked sensual in all of them. Right, then.

"You can come in now!" Estelle cried.

Oh, wait, no, perhaps she wasn't quite ready yet after all. Maybe she should have sprayed perfume all over her bare skin. That's what the women in all those romantic novels did. Perfumed bodies and heaving bosoms. Well, not much chance of heaving in her case, but...

The door creaked open. Estelle turned away from the mirror and instantly forgot all about perfume and lingerie.

The bedroom was fairly big by bedroom standard, but it still wasn't _that_ big. It could have been crossed in half a dozen paces or so. And yet, to Estelle, it felt like an eternity before Rita had bridged the vast chasm between the door and herself.

Rita had not dressed up. She hadn't dressed at all. She was completely, utterly naked. This wasn't _too_ shocking, any more. Not compared to the first few times Estelle had seen her naked. Rita's body was many things to Estelle - beautiful, arousing, comforting, familiar, exciting - but not shocking.

Estelle couldn't stop staring at Rita's penis. She'd never had one of those before. She definitely would have noticed. But there it was, right between Rita's legs, thick and erect and swaying back and forth as she walked across the interstellar distance.

It was magic. It had to be magic. But it didn't _look_ magic. Admittedly, Estelle didn't have much - or, really, _any_ \- experience with penises (she was quite certain strap-ons didn't really count in this context), but she was pretty sure that Rita's erection was perfectly natural. As normal and ordinary a part of her naked body as her fingers, for example, or her tongue. It's just that Rita's cock was a normal and ordinary part of her naked body that she hadn't had when they'd both woken up this morning.

As Rita drew closer, Estelle noticed that her love wasn't entirely naked. But only in the way that Estelle wasn't entirely naked. Which was to say, she was naked, except that she was wearing something. Rita wore a black choker around her neck with a red, heart-shaped clasp. It looked very cute on her and it would've been the first thing Estelle noticed about her on days where Rita didn't have a big, swaying dick.

Rita reached Estelle after an unimagined eternity that, in reality, had probably lasted a few seconds. She reached up and kissed Estelle. In that moment, their bodies rubbed together and Estelle couldn't help but notice how light and gentle Rita's lips where. And how hard and hot her cock was.

"So, you all ready then?" Rita asked.

"Uhm... yeah, I guess," said Estelle. She felt hot. She wished she could say it was solely because the mere sight of Rita had aroused her so, and that was true. But she knew she was also blushing with embarrassment.

"You guess?" said Rita. "This isn't the kind of thing you should _guess_ you're ready for."

"No, no, I'm ready," Estelle said firmly. She reached down and took Rita's hand. She wished she hadn't put on gloves. Even ones as thin and lacy as these. "I want to have a baby. With you. I just thought... you know..."

"No...?" Rita said.

"I thought we were going to do it by magic."

"We are," Rita grinned. "This dick didn't happen by accident, you know."

"I know," said Estelle. "Oh, I don't know. I think I could have used some warning, is all."

Rita kissed her again. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Just think of it as, like, a _really realistic_ strap-on. That's gonna get you knocked up."

"You're right. Alright, I'm ready."

"Almost," said Rita.

Only now did Estelle notice Rita had been holding something in her right hand. It was another choker, very similar to Rita's, except this one was white and its heart-shaped clasp was pink.

"Here, wear this."

"What for?" Estelle asked.

"I managed to put a fertility enchantment on it," Rita said, not quite managing to hide how proud of herself she was. "If I come inside of you while you're wearing this, you'll definitely get pregnant. And it'll be a healthy pregnancy at that. Quite the little masterpiece, if I do say so myself."

Estelle put the white choker on. It clicked into place with a certain finality. She didn't really feel any different than before. She was still hot and increasingly bothered by being so close that Rita's nakedness. But then, she wasn't really sure if she really ought to be feeling very different now that she was, apparently, exceedingly fertile.

Still, it was a very nice thought. That her body - her mostly naked body - was ready to accept Rita's seed. That, if all went well, she would soon be pregnant with Rita's child.

"Let's get on the bed," Estelle said urgently.

She grabbed Rita's hand and dragged her over to the bed. It had always been far too large for the both of them. It could easily fit three people when Estelle and Rita only ever needed enough room for one. Maybe one and a half.

Estelle and Rita fell onto the soft blankets and Estelle couldn't stop herself giggling as they landed sort of side by side, but sort of with Rita on top as well. Estelle started kissing Rita madly. Her mouth mostly, her cheeks, her chin, her shoulders, and really any bare bit of Rita's skin her lips could find. Rita returned the favour enthusiastically and Estelle felt little circles of arousing fire wherever her love's lips met her body.

But even though she was just as enthusiastic, Rita's kisses were a lot less random. Her lips travelled purposefully down Estelle's pale, lustful body. Estelle found herself getting relaxed and excited all at once as Rita's mouth journeyed across her skin. For a moment Estelle could forget that tonight they were together explicitly so that she would get pregnant and pretend that this was simply any other night. Especially when Rita's breath whispered across her breasts.

Rita spent some time on Estelle's modest, gentle curves. Her lips caressed Estelle's soft skin and the tip of her tongue drew circles around her nipples. Estelle breathed out carefully even as her body filled with lust. Rita moved carefully, reverentially, all across Estelle's breasts, making sure there wasn't an inch of skin that hadn't been touched by her mouth's devotions.

Estelle squirmed underneath Rita, a soft moan escaping from her lips. The more she enjoyed Rita kissing her breasts, the more urgent the yearning between her legs became. Enchanted choker or not, her body was so very ready to recieve Rita's cock. And yet she couldn't quite manage to bring herself to say anything because that might mean Rita's lips would no longer be on her breasts.

In the end, it wasn't her decision. Rita moved on entirely on her own volition. She kissed her way down Estelle's body all to the wetness between her legs, pausing only briefly to dip her tongue in Estelle's navel. Estelle spread her legs without thinking, revealing her glistening slit to her love. She shuddered with desire when she felt Rita's lips brush against her folds.

"Well, you're pretty wet," Rita said pensively, "but I don't know if you're ready yet."

"I'm ready," Estelle gasped. "Rita, please."

"No, I'd best make sure first," Rita said, as though she needed a reason to go down on Estelle.

Estelle moaned when she felt the tip of Rita's tongue flicking across her opening. Whatever other objections she might've had died in her throat as Rita's mischievous tongue flood her body with pleasured heat. She could feel Rita kiss her gleaming pussy and lap at her excited juices. And every touch of her lips and brush of her tongue sent another wave of pleasure through her body.

Estelle knew Rita was toying with her. Rita could make her come in seconds if she really wanted to. Instead, her mouth and tongue wandered all across her wetness. A kiss here, a lick there, apparently all at Rita's whim. But every touch made Estelle shiver with lust and moan with pleasure. Her gloves hands gripped the sheets and she thrust her hips forward without thinking, trying to press her pussy against Rita's face and force her mouth against her slit.

"Rita," Estelle whimpered.

Estelle mewed with desire when she felt two of Rita's fingers slide up and down her pussy.

"You have no idea how much I wanna make you come, you know," Rita said. She sounded casual enough, but Estelle could hear the repressed lust in her voice. "You're just way too tasty."

"Take me, Rita," Estelle said. "I want your baby."

There was no describing the noise Rita made at those words, save that they made Estelle shiver with delight and anticipation.

Rita kissed Estelle's pussy deeply. Estelle's back arched and she groaned loudly as she felt Rita's tongue push into her and squirm against her inner walls. The pleasure running through Estelle's body was intense as Rita's tongue danced on her sensitive flesh. Estelle found herself bucking on the bed like some wild animal, too full of pleasure to be calm, not quite pleasured enough to come.

"Alright, you're just about ready, _I guess_ ," Rita said.

Estelle felt a stab of disappointment the moment Rita's lips left her pussy, but that feeling didn't last long. The tip of Rita's erect cock soon pressed against her folds, hard and full of promise. Rita lay down on top of Estelle so that they were face to face again.

"Ready?" Rita asked. Serious.

Estelle nodded mutely.

Rita moved her hips and pushed forward. Estelle grunted with pleasure when she felt her love's cock slide easily into her dripping pussy. Without thinking she embraced Rita with her gloved arms and stockinged legs, pulling her body as closely against her own as she could manage, pushing her in as deeply as she could.

Rita released a strained, shuddering breath. "Well, this is different," she said.

"How so?" Estelle asked.

"Let's just say, this thing probably only feels like a really realistic strap-on on your end and not on mine," Rita said.

Estelle giggled and kissed her. As her lips met Rita's, she could feel her love start thrusting into her. The thick, rigid heat of her cock slid back and forth against her yearning inner walls, sending pleasure pulsing through her body. Estelle tried to focus on her kiss with Rita, though she didn't quite know why. For some reason it was just really important to her right now their bodies were as closely physically joined as possible.

Her arms and legs wrapped around Rita's body, Rita's new cock moving inside her pussy, and her tongue dancing in Rita's mouth, perhaps this was as close to perfection as Estelle could ever possibly get. Perhaps. It was certainly among the most enjoyable. While she and Rita tried to lick each other's tongues as much as possible, Rita was steadily fucking her faster and faster.

Estelle moaned into Rita's mouth as she felt her love's cock fill her deeper and harder. Rita's thick shaft was like a strap-on in many ways in that it wasn't nearly as nimble and flexible as her tongue or fingers could be, but she did fill her pussy in a way that was deeply satisfying. And soon she'd be filling her womb as well.

Estelle gasped when that thought hit her. This moment of unity, the joining of their bodies, wasn't just about pleasure and love, but _life_ as well. Life that would be born from their love. And also their pleasure. The thought was... awesome, in its way.

Rita grunted with lust, her hips slapping against Estelle's body over and over again as she fucked her deeply. She'd managed to work herself into a rhythm of sorts, her cock thrusting smoothly back and forth inside Estelle's fertile pussy. Her face was red with arousal, her eyes dark with lust.

Estelle and Rita moaned and grunted as their entwined bodies worked together to a single purpose. The noise of their fucking filled the bedroom and got tangled together until it was impossible to tell which voice was Estelle's and which was Rita's. There was only one voice, loudly moaning their mutual lust.

"Wasn't... prepared for this," Rita grunted between clenched teeth. "Gonna... gonna..."

"Come," Estelle breathed. "Rita, come in me."

"Can't," Rita groaned between thrusts. "You... first."

Estelle shivered with delight and for a moment couldn't tell if it was because the deep thrusting of Rita's cock or the sincerity of her words.

"Come," Estelle half pleaded, half commanded. "Give me your baby."

Rita groaned and slammed into Estelle hard, burying the full length of her shaft inside of her. Estelle moaned with pleasure and surprise when she felt that thick cock throb inside of her, releasing Rita's seed into her. Rita shivered all over, but she managed to keep her body still, keep her magical member as deep inside of Estelle as she could, making sure not a single drop of her cum could spill from Estelle's fertile pussy.

Estelle giggled. She couldn't help it. She was pregnant. Didn't matter that her belly didn't show a hint of a baby bump. Didn't matter her breasts didn't have a single drop of milk yet. Didn't even really matter that Rita's magical seed might not even have reached any of her eggs yet. She was pregnant. Rita had got her pregnant. She was going to have Rita's baby.

Estelle kissed Rita passionately, taking her completely by surprise. As she pressed her mouth against her love's, Estelle tried to pour everything she felt into her, to share everything, all of it. Even though she wasn't exactly sure _what_ she felt right now. Except that love was a huge part of it.

Estelle, wrapped around Rita's body, kissed her for what felt like hours, but must have been minutes. She didn't want to let go. Didn't even consider letting go. Right now, kissing Rita was _the_ most important thing in the entire world.

She did notice Rita's cock slowly going soft inside of her. Did feel her pulling out carefully. Thought she even felt Rita's semen dripping down her slit. But none of that really mattered. Or, it mattered just as much as everything else about Rita mattered. So it mattered a lot.

Finally, it was sheer lack of breath that made Estelle pull away from Rita. Somewhere during their kiss, they'd moved so that they were now lying on their sides. Probably Rita had been responsible for that. Estelle certainly didn't remember much of anything, besides the feel of Rita's lips and the heat of her naked body.

Rita rested her forehead against Estelle. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What? What for?" Estelle asked.

"You didn't come, did you?" Rita said.

"Rita, I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Estelle said.

"Of course you are," Rita said. "I checked and double-checked the formula myself. I definitely got you knocked up."

"See? That's all that matters," said Estelle.

"It really isn't," said Rita.

"Don't worry so," Estelle said gently. "And if me having an orgasm does mean that much to you, I'll be sure to provide plenty of opportunities for you to make it up to me."

Rita grinned. "You'd better."

"And besides," Estelle added with a smile, "tomorrow it'll be me who comes inside you."


End file.
